The invention relates to a new and distinct plant variety of the Cactaceae family and which has been named the Zygocactus truncatus `Pasadena` by the inventor.
Certain plant varieties of the Cactaceae family are well known in the foliage plant market and among these are those which are commonly referred to as the Christmas Cactus varieties because they tend to bloom during the Thanksgiving-Christmas holiday season in the northern hemisphere.
The Christmas Cactus varieties on the market have blooms which vary in color from one variety to the next as is evident from the current U.S. patent art. One of the more popular varieties sold commercially in the market place is the variety that has been named Zygocactus truncatus `Kris Kingle`. The variety has a red colored bloom and forms the subject matter of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,688.